


Bittersweet

by shadowglove88



Series: Apocalypse Nigh Series [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Angelic Vessel, Angelic attacks, Angels are Dicks, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Looming Apocalypse, Omens, Protective John Winchester, Vessels, angels fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: It's Chloe's 17th birthday and she's still possessed. Lois is still desperate to get that angel out of her cousin's body, but when Lois seems to have gotten her wish, Chloe doesn't seem too grateful.





	Bittersweet

It was Chloe's seventeenth birthday, and she still wasn't in control of her own body.

That was a fact that had Lois most depressed on this day of days.

It was exactly a year since Chloe had gone catatonic, merging with Lumiel, readying to become one with the angel that inhabited her body and got on Lois' nerves without even trying.

Things had gotten a little better with the knowledge that Chloe was awake some of the time inside, and even though Lois couldn't talk to her directly she  _could_  have some sort of communication with her through Lumiel. But most of the time Chloe  _wasn't_  awake, buried deep within the subconscious of her own body.

Today was one of those days.

Which was why Lois was so depressed.

"It's her birthday, John," Lois whispered to the Hunter as they drove behind the Impala, where Chloe's body was seated in the backseat, in deep conversation with Sam and Dean. "You'd think that that thing would have the heart to, I don't know,  _recede_  for this day.  _Only_  this day. To let  _Chloe_  live it."

"I doubt birthdays mean much to something eternal." John sent her a sympathetic look. "Especially considering we have an Apocalypse on our hands."

"Exactly. We have an  _Apocalypse_  on our hands. Seals have been broken, and if Lumiel can be trusted,  _SATAN_  has been let loose on the earth." Lois looked out of the side window. "This might be her last birthday! As the Vessel of an angel she's going to be targeted even  _more_  now that Satan himself is walking around somewhere!"

John didn't answer, only reached sideways to clasp her hand in his larger, calloused one.

Lois didn't need more than that.

She knew John, knew that he wasn't a man of words, of chocolates and roses. He would never go on his knee and confess his undying love with fireworks bursting up above…but it was little gestures like this that spoke the most about him and what he was feeling.

She'd never really considered herself a  _perceptive_  person, but she'd learnt to be so with John.

It'd made her appreciate and notice the small things more, and she liked to think that it made her a more mature person in the long run.

Lois raised their joined hands to her cheek and rubbed it against her skin.

They were still new in this quasi relationship they had and yet hadn't spoken of even to each other, much less made official. He was way older than her, she was younger than his youngest son, they were in a very chaotic and difficult time in life, and hadn't needed to added stress of having to define exactly  _what_  they were.

All Lois knew was that she needed John.

She needed his strength, his compassion, the way he was always there for her, always knew the right things to tell her at the right time. She needed the way they fought most of the time, the  _rightness_  of falling asleep next to him in their dingy motel room at night.

A little perverse part of Lois was amused at how her relationship with John seemed to freak his boys out. Dean had flirted with her for a couple of days after they'd first met, but it'd seemed more like a force of habit than real interest on his part. The older son had stopped flirting with her the moment Chloe, or the thing in her, had told him it was useless considering that Lois had 'fornicated' with his father the night before.

Sam had choked on his breakfast and Dean had gone pale, wide-eyed.

Chloe's body had just looked confused as to why this revelation had stirred such strong reactions in the boys.

After that, and due to the fact that Lois usually wanted to  _hurt_  the thing inside her cousin, two teams had been informally formed inside of their unit. Mostly Lois and John worked together, and Sam and Dean had Chloe/Lumiel with them.

Neither boy were quite comfortable with the angel though. She didn't know why  _Sam_  wasn't exactly all in support of Lumiel, but Dean had told Lois that he didn't exactly approve of this angelic possession.

For him people should be left in control of their own bodies, and he didn't think it made any difference if it were angelic or demonic, it was a parasite living inside of a body that wasn't theirs.

Dean wanted to know why the angel couldn't possess someone mentally dead or in a coma or something. Someone who wouldn't  _miss_ being in control of their own body, and it was a good question, Lois hadn't thought about it before.

She'd asked Lumiel it later.

Sam and Dean had pretended they weren't listening while they cleaned their guns on the beds.

Lumiel had just stated that it didn't go that way, and that there were specific hosts, and while Chloe wasn't the  _only_  host he could have chosen, she was the one he  _wanted_.

Lois hadn't liked that answer.

She'd let him know it.

Sam had asked what was so special about Chloe that the angel insisted he would have no other host than her.

Lumiel had just smiled and touched the heart he shared with the blonde before saying something about purity.

Lois wondered if the angel was saying that because Chloe was a virgin and the other potential vessels weren't that that was the reason he had decided to possess her instead. And yet she couldn't help but feel that it might be something  _more_  to it than that.

The radio crackled as Dean's voice could be heard. "It's getting late, we should check into the next motel we come across and get a good night's sleep before we start the hunt tomorrow."

Lois picked up the mic and pressed the button. "We can still press on a bit further."

Sam took the radio from his brother. "Lumiel's getting angsty. He-he's acting weird. We should stop."

Lois' eyes narrowed and she shared a look with John. "What's going on? Is Chloe okay?"

"We don't know." Sam sounded tired. "Look, I saw a sign about some cabins up ahead. I think we should rent one. We're only half an hour from where fire fell down from heaven and burnt up that town. We-we should rest."

"Pass me over to Lumiel," Lois ordered.

Up ahead, in the Impala, Sam did as asked.

"Yes." Chloe's voice was deeper, as it always was now that she was possessed.

"What's going on?" Lois narrowed her eyes. "They say you're getting twitchy. Is my baby cuz alright?"

"My host is fine," Lumiel replied. "But we are being tailed. I don't know by what, but it's powerful. We need to get a base camp so that we can properly defend ourselves."

John and Lois shared worried looks. "Okay."

They drove in silence before reaching the log cabins, and found a three bedroom one, John paying for it for the night with his fake credit card before they all entered, taking their weapons and such, preparing for whatever was following them.

Chloe's body walked around the room, pacing, worried, before her eyes went like mirrors.

Lois stiffened, remembering having seen this before.

Taking a knife from Sam, the birthday girl sliced her hand with it (John restraining Lois from hurrying to her) as the angel used Chloe's blood to write different ancient symbols on the windows and doors.

"Do you recognize them?" Sam asked John, eyes on the symbols.

John shook his head as he cocked the colt, readying it.

Blood still dripping from her hand, Chloe's body froze before she turned and looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, moving slowly across the ceiling as if able to seeing something they all couldn't.

"They're here."

"Who's  _they_?" Dean asked, pumping his shotgun. "What are we going up against, Lu?"

The blood stopped dripping as Chloe's hand healed up before their eyes, her eyes going blinding white as she continued to look up above them. "You won't be able to hurt them with those weapons."

John snorted, training the Colt up at the ceiling. "Tell that to the  _Colt_. It can kill  _anything_."

Chloe's laughter was darker and not amused as those glowing white eyes trained on John. "That doesn't kill  _everything_ , John Winchester. And  _they_  are a part of the category that it can't hurt."

John's gaze wavered to Chloe, before he made sure Lois was behind him, still training his gun at the ceiling. "We'll see about that."

" _Humans_." With a shake of her head, Chloe's body turned away from him, raising to look up above them as well. "They realized we would see the omen and would come investigate it. This was a trap. They were  _waiting for us_."

"Are they  _demons_?" Dean asked, training his shotgun at the ceiling as well.

Chloe's head shook once more as she turned towards the others. "Have you not realized it? The fire raining down from the sky? That's not  _Satan's_  trademark. That's  _God's_."

Sam went still. "Are you telling me  _God_  killed everyone in that town?"

Glowing white eyes turned on him. "Sodom and Gomorrah proved unworthy, and God smote them with his vengeance and his celestial fire. He was going to do the same with Nineveh if they hadn't realized the time of their judgment was near and hadn't changed their sinning ways."

"You're saying that that town was judged and found  _wanting,_ " Sam whispered, horrified.

"We're in the Apocalypse, Sam Winchester." The angel shrugged. "The wheat is being separated from the chaff. Read your father's Bible. It talks about it quite a lot. All of these are omens, omens that the great final battle is soon going to take place."

Lois was frozen in horror, unable to believe what Lumiel was telling them.

 _God_  had done that?

"They're angels," Sam whispered, faltering. "The ones above us. They're  _angels_."

Chloe's lips turned up in a smile. "You  _are_  a smart one."

" _Angels_  are fucking attacking us?" Dean snapped. "Aren't you all on the same side?"

Lumiel snorted, turning Chloe's body to face  _him_. "Satan himself was an archangel, his fall did not change that. He also made a third of heaven fall with him, the Hell Lords. They are  _all_  angels, and yet not  _archangels_  as we are."

"You're an  _archangel_?" Lois blinked. "Like  _Michael_?"

An odd smile tilted Chloe's lips. "You could say that."

John's eyes narrowed dangerous. "Who are the angels after, Lumiel?"

The angel turned to him, serious once more and Chloe's hand went to her heart. "Us."

"They're after Chloe as well?" Lois whispered in horror. " _Why_?"

"Because your cousin is one of the only humans in the world able to host an archangel. She is the only one who can host  _any_  archangel," Lumiel replied evenly, as if this wouldn't a huge revelation it had managed to keep secret this whole time. "She has a strange, inhuman mutation which heals her, its almost celestial. Because of that, hosting an archangel will not wear her down and destroy her, as it would any normal human. She is the perfect vessel."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as suddenly everything made sense. "The reason Azazel was after her was because  _Satan_  wanted her as his Vessel, wasn't it?"

Lumiel nodded.

The roof suddenly began to shake violently, light glowing around the edges.

"He apparently still wants her." Sam hissed.

Suddenly the roof of the cabin was ripped off the light nearly blinding, the shadow of large black wings cast behind Chloe.

The humans covered their eyes and looked away, unable to  _look_  at the angels much less  _shoot_  at them.

Suddenly they were thrown by immense power.

Lois shielded her gaze, trying to look at Chloe's body, watching as the blonde fought against the two bodies of light. Those eyes had gone mirror-like once more before black wings spurted out of her back, and Chloe's body shot up into the air.

The two beings of light only hesitated a second before racing up after her.

"Hurry!" Lois screamed, grabbing the keys and racing outside towards John's truck, all the while looking up in the air, unable to see Chloe but able to see the two angels and their burning light. "We have to follow them!"

Lois didn't even wait for the others to reach her before sliding into John's truck and starting the engine, taking off to the smell of burning rubber as she took off after the angels, following the battle in the air, leaving John to catch a ride with the boys.

The information she'd just been given tumbled around in her brain as she tried concentrating on the road and also on keeping an eye on the fight above.

Two against one.

The  _bastards_.

She  _really_  hated angels.

"STOP trying to hurt my cousin!" Lois screamed at them, nearly hitting a car in the other lane as she'd momentarily stopped paying attention to the road.

The car honked its horn as it passed by.

She ignored them, pressing down on the brake of the truck when they cut off away from the highway.

Lois looked in the direction they were going, looked down at her land trajectory under them, and realized that John was going to  _kill_  her.

Deciding to make it up to him  _later_ , and that he would have done the same thing had it been one of his sons, Lois activated the 4wheel drive and sped off of the highway, smashing into the barbed wire fence and tumbled into the meadow.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and one of the figures of light fell to earth, exploding a couple of yards away from Lois, causing her to scream and pull her steering wheel  _hard_  in the opposite direction.

"Fucker!" Lois screamed out of the window as the light died away to nothing. She then looked up at the sky and continued to follow the two fighting figures in the air as they tumbled to the earth in a bright explosion ahead of her.

Stepping down  _hard_  on her brakes, Lois shot out of the truck and watched as Chloe's body and the light fought. Chloe's body was torn and bruised, blood dribbling down her skin, eyes mirrors.

The light didn't seem to be fairing too well either though.

The two bodies, one of light and the other of flesh, fought each other until suddenly Chloe's body had pinned the other to the ground, those mirror eyes reflecting something inhumane as she stared down at the angel.

Gold and light from the angel was entering Chloe as the human's body straddled it.

Lois shielded her eyes, barely noticing the Impala screeching to a halt next to the truck as the light exploded… and then there was darkness.

The brunette fell to her knees, arm covering her eyes, only pulling it away when the heat of the explosion was gone.

Lois blinked, eyes growing accustomed to the darkness, standing up as she saw Chloe's body standing in the middle of a huge crater in the earth, steam rising from the soil, as if it'd just been hit by a meteor or something.

" _Chloe_?" Lois whispered, worried.

Something just didn't look right.

The blonde looked up at Lois, eyes normal green, though spaced. " _Lo_."

Lois' eyes widened. " _Chlo_?!"

The blonde looked at her in confusion, before she crumbled to her feet and began to vomit.

Lois rushed to her side, body shaking in barely restrained hope, rubbing her cousin's back as the girl heaved.

Finally, Chloe, clothes torn and covered in her own blood, sat up on her knees, looking at Lois in confusion, and then looked at Sam, Dean and John, before her eyes widened. "Lumiel?" She touched her own body. "Lu? What's going on?"

Lois gave a little cry as she hugged her cousin. "It's  _you_!"

Chloe didn't hug back, looking as if in shock. " _Lu_?"

Lois pulled away, wiping at her eyes as she smiled at her cousin. "Baby, you're-you're in control."

"I'm in control," Chloe echoed, terror covering her face. "I'm in  _control_." She turned to Lois, grabbing at her. "I can't be in control! Lois! Something's wrong!"

"Calm down." John hurried towards them, his boys following. "You need to calm down, Chloe."

"You don't tell me to calm down, John Winchester!" Chloe rose, glaring at him, poking her finger at him. "I'm in  _control_! Does no one realize what that fucking  _means_?!"

"You're free!" Lois snapped, standing up. "You should be  _happy_  about this!"

"Happy?!" Chloe snarled, turning on her cousin with fury. " _Happy_?!"

"You need to relax." Sam's hand came down on Chloe's shoulder.

She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Calm down Lu- _Chloe_." Dean tried getting used to the change in personalities. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Lumiel?" Chloe ignored them, turning her back on them. "Lumiel? Where are you?  _Lu_?!" She clutched at her heart, terror in her every muscle. "Lu! Don't  _do_  this to me Lu!  _LU_!"

" _Chlo_." Lois' heart was breaking as she watched her cousin break down in front of her. "What's  _wrong_?  _Please_ , tell me what's  _wrong_?"

Chloe turned to Lois, eyes filling with tears, bottom lip trembling. "Lois. I can't hear Lumiel anymore. I-I  _feel_  him, but he's very weak. They-they hurt him, Lois. They  _hurt_  him! He could be  _dying."_

Lois knew it was mean of her to not really care, but Chloe was  _here_. She was  _here_.

For the first time in a  _year_  of possession, Chloe's body  _really was_ Chloe's body.

"Maybe-maybe it's for the best?" Lois tried.

Chloe's eyes went hard. "Lumiel is the  _only_  one who asked my permission, Lois. I'm going to get taken over because God decided to fuck around with my DNA. As long as there's a war one side or the other will want to take over my body, will try  _force_  me to accept them. Lumiel was the  _only_  one who asked my permission. Lumiel  _understands_  me, he  _protects_  me when  _none_  of you can." She turned away from them. "If he dies… I'm a free for all. So  _no_. It  _won't_  be for the best."

"Your cousin has been worried about you ever since this has happened!" John snapped, fury deep in his voice. "She doesn't deserve you acting like this!"

Chloe turned on him, fury deep in her eyes. "Shut  _up_  John! Shut  _up_! You want to talk about hurting Lois? You think she'd be happy knowing that you were planning on  _killing_  me if things went south?"

Lois went stiff as she turned to John. "She's lying."

John wouldn't look at her. "I-I didn't know at the time whether what was in her was really who he said he was. I—I can't exorcise him. If he was evil I'd have to take measures to make sure he didn't hurt someone."

"No, you wouldn't have 'taken measures'!" Lois screamed. "You wouldn't have  _murdered my baby cousin_!"

John flinched, still refusing to look at her.

"I can't believe you," Lois whispered. "You  _know_  I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to Chloe! You know that I gave up my whole  _life_  to figure a way of freeing her and you would have just  _killed_  her?!"

"Look, we're all tired and scared and confused." Sam tried once more, taking a step towards Chloe. "Let's go. We're not safe here anyway."

Chloe refused to look at them, instead sinking to her knees on the soil, watching the steam raise from the soil.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear Sam? We have to go."

"It's too late," Chloe whispered shakily in fear, eyes slowly becoming that unfocused green that had haunted Lois in her nightmares. "He's too weak. They're  _here_."

And with that, she stopped moving, just looking dead ahead of her.

" _No_." Lois choked, hurrying towards her cousin and throwing herself at the ground next to her, grabbing her cousin and shaking her. "Don't do this to me again Chloe!  _Chloe!_ "

But the blonde didn't react, lost in her own mind once more.

" _NO!_ " Lois cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Lois…" John whispered.

"Don't come  _near_  us!" Lois hissed, shrugging away from his touch when he made to rest his hand on her head comfortingly.

John flinched as if burnt.

Lois ignored him, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her cousin.

She felt someone kneeling down next to her.

It was Sam.

And Dean.

"She's gone catatonic again." Lois wiped at her tears as she turned to them. "She was like this for months when Lumiel was merging with her."

"So is someone  _else_  merging with her now?" Dean asked the question they were all fearing to ask aloud.

"I don't know." Lois hated it, she hated it so much! "What if all this time I wanted him out-when he was the only thing keeping one of  _them_  out of her?"

Sam watched Chloe before reaching forwards and pulling a piece of hair out of her face, behind her ear.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes went mirror-like, and she began to thrash, screaming in terror in a language they couldn't understand.

Sam and Dean reached for her, to hold her down before she could hurt herself.

And then there was a bright light.

And when it was gone…

So were Sam, Dean, and Chloe.


End file.
